heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Disguised Heroes
The counterpart to Disguised Villains. Sometimes the heroes will pretend to be someone else in order to fool the villains or their henchmen. Other times the hero disguising himself is not for villain related reasons but some other problem. Examples * FBI agent Malcom Turner goes undercover by disguising himself as a Southern granny named Hattie Mae Pierce aka Big Momma in order to carry out an investigation. * Daniel Hillard disguises himself as a female housekeeper "Mrs. Doubtfire" to spend time with his ex-wife and kids. * Chip and Dale disguise themselves as female singers to distract Fat Cat and the his henchmen at Fat Cat's casino while Gadget Hackwrench goes to search for Tammy and Bink * Gadget Hackwrench * Sherlock Holmes disguises himself in almost every story. * Batman sometimes disguises himself as Matches Malone. * Superman disguises himself everyday as Clark Kent. * The Scarlet Pimpernel frequently disguises himself. * Zorro * Tintin *The Grinch disguise himself as Santa Claus, so he can steal Christmas without being seen **In the 2000, he disguised himself with a brown hood including The Who mask and later on, Santa Claus suit **In the 2018, unlike his previous version, he use the beard to hide his face and act like the real Santa * The Genie disguises himself all the time. * Discord disguises himself as Grogar the evil Ram. * Morgana Macawbre and Gosalyn Mallard disguise themselves as a reporter and a photographer to rescue Darkwing Duck from Beelzebub * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard disguise themselves as Donald Duck and his nephew Huey to be granted access to the studio lot * Ash Ketchum disguises himself as a little girl named "Ashley" to get into the Celadon City gym after being denied access for his rude and opprobrious remarks at the perfume shop * Bonkers D. Bobcat pulls off various disguises in order to gain access to hideouts of the rogue toons, question suspects and go undercover * Detective Lucky Piquel * Sonic the Hedgehog and his little buddy Tails pull off various disguises to fool their enemies Scratch and Grounder, and other bad guys * Misty disguises herself as a random trainer to get her Psyduck from Butch and Cassidy's fake breeding Center which allows Pikachu time to retrieve Tod's camera seized by Butch and the photographs taken to show the police * Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. * Mater shapeshifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. * Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. * Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck in Springfield. * Fa Mulan disguises herself as a male soldier named Ping to take her father's place in the army. * Mr. Bean disguised himself as Sabine's moth * Aladdin poses as a prince named Prince Ali Ababua to win Jasmine's heart. * Hector disguises himself as Frida Kahlo when he tried to go enter Ernesto de la Cruz's fiesta. *Luke Skywalker and Han Solo disguise themselves as Imperial Stormtroopers on the Death Star to rescue Princess Leia. *Ethan Hunt and Benji Dunn use IMF technology to disguise themselves all the time. *Lisa Simpson disguises herself as Jake Boyman to infiltrate the all boy's math class. *Kevin and Marcus Copeland disguised as Brittney and Tiffany Wilson. *Luigi disguises himself as Casanova Koopa to allow Mario free Princess Toadstool, Toad and the Sultan in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "The Beauty of Kootie". *Mario and friends disguise themselves as Backups 'R' We in order to rescue Milli Vanilli from Kootie Pie Koopa in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "Kootie Pie Rocks". *Jimmy Tong disguises himself as Clark Devlin by wearing his tuxedo to cover for the out of commission Clark Devlin. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroes by Type